


You're my heaven

by truedinosaur



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedinosaur/pseuds/truedinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a glimpse of the future whilst Bucky fell and he didn't like what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my heaven

Steve never had a taste of heaven, his life was never perfect. Steve had some kind of respiratory problem where he was constantly cold, living a freezing hell. He grew up sick, both mentally and physically. He met Bucky however, he was perfect. 

It wasn't heaven, however. Steve loved him with everything he had. He tried to tell his mother that but she just sighed and added 'homosexuality' to his list of illnesses. Steve never did understand that. 

When they were teens, Steve was absolutely sure about his feelings and, stupidly, kisses Bucky. It turned out okay, however. They just had to live their lives filled with secret kisses and maybe a second too long hugs. That's why it wasn't heaven. 

At the moment, Bucky looked so lost and heartbroken. It killed Steve. Maybe Steve was imagining but he even had a look of... Betrayal? In his eyes. 

'BUCKY!'

Steve climbed onto the railing to get closer to Bucky, he wasn't going to fall. Not on Steve's watch. 

'Grab my hand!' You could easily hear the desperation in Steve's voice, he loved this man. Bucky reached out, his sweaty hand reaching for Steve's. He wasn't going to fall. 

He fell. 

Steve grimaces and stubborn tears fell. He closed his eyes. 

Life looked harder after that. He saw the world through frosted glass. He saw himself sat in bars, crying for hours. He thought about Bucky he wanted to numb the pain but he couldn't get drunk. The god-dammed serum tried so hard to make him perfect. 

No matter what he did Bucky fell. 

He charged into missions that were 99% fatal with half a plan. He saw himself kissing Peggy and frowning slightly, her lips didnt taste of vanilla and sweat like Bucky's. They tasted of cheaply made lipstick and they weren't Bucky's. He was stuck in a freezing hell for about 70 years. He spent all 2,208,729,600 seconds thinking about Bucky. He awoke from the watery grave dreamt about Bucky's warmth and the sweet relief of death. 

He saw himself being forced into a team, his heart didn't belong to them, he belonged to the howling comandos. Steve had a fancy apartment with fluffy pillows and a warm bed. The bed's warmth was nothing compared to Bucky's. He saw himself laying on the floor with nothing but a thin sheet, trying to capture the past. 

Bucky still fell. 

He saw himself being turned into a weapon. He was being tortured but they couldn't kill him, the serum fixed him too quickly. He just wanted to die. He saw himself crying for Bucky at night. He saw himself holding a pistol in his bloody hands, thinking about being with Bucky in just one motion. 

He opened his eyes. 

Bucky hadn't fallen far. So Steve jumped. He didn't like his life without Bucky, it seemed like hell. He held Bucky's hand. 

'STEVE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AMERICA NEEDS YOU.'

Steve wrapped his own body against Bucky as they fell further down into the icy hell. 

'If you're falling, well I'm falling too. I love you Bucky.'

'I love you too, Stevie.'

And even as they fell not-so-gently into that freezing hell, the dark goodnight, wrapped in each other's arms... Steve finally had a taste of what heaven felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is extremely bad, it didn't take long for me to write this and it's my first piece of work on here ( my fanfiction name is the same as this )


End file.
